Stargazers
by Yuiharu
Summary: Jun suddenly asks Hikari to go Stargazing with him. He takes this chance to tell her his feelings for her. But he is afraid that she will reject him in return. Will Jun finally open to Hikari? Or will their friendship end forever? A JunxHikari oneshot.


A JunxHikari one-shot. Futabashipping/Twinleafshipping. Includes some fluff. Inspired by the song "君の知らない物語 /Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari."

This is my first fanfiction on this account! My writing is average, so don't expect all professional and perfection. Enjoy reading! C:

DISCLAMIER: I don't own Pokemon.

Oh! And a quick note! I actually used the Japanese names for Pokemon, because I thought it looked cool.

Just in case you don't know:

Hikari = Dawn

Jun = Barry

Ayako = Johanna (aka the Mom)

Professor Nanakamado = Professor Rowan

Shinji Lake = Lake Verity

Eichi Lake *eghh I don't like this name much* = Lake Acuity

* * *

><p>"Eh? You want me to go stargazing with you?" She pointed to herself, dumbfounded by Jun. It seemed like that he was asking her out. "This isn't like you, Jun."<p>

"What? A big guy like me has to have some pride, ya know. Let's go to Shinji Lake! Tonight." He started to scratch his head, making himself seem awkward.

After a few seconds of silence, Jun's patience has disappeared.

"Dah, I can't take this anymore!" Jun began to stomp his feet, and he pointed his finger at Hikari. "Meet me at Shinji Lake by 8:00 p.m! I'll fine you 10 million yen if you're late!" And with that, he bolted out the door, leaving a confused Hikari behind.

Ayako, her mother, came down the stairs to see Hikari sitting down on the couch, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Hikari? What's wrong, dear?" She put the laundry basket down, and sat down next to her daughter.

"Jun asked me to go to Shinji Lake with him…but I don't know why." Hikari glanced at her mom, whose hand was on her shoulder. "It's not unusual for him to ask me out…but why do I feel so nervous?"

Ayako smiled at her, thinking her daughter is starting to develop feelings for her childhood friend.

"I mean, he's my childhood friend, for Arceus' sake!" Her cheeks had a slightly red blush, as she looked down to her knees.

"Don't let it get to you, Hikari. Just go with him and have a great time! Just don't stay out too late. Okay?"

Hikari smiled back and nodded. She went upstairs to her room. As she got inside, she immediately took of her hat and brushed her blue, silky hair. The bluenette noticed the twin hair clips Jun got for her on her desk. It was pink and it had a little flower print. She smiled as she held them in her hand. It was a present, to congratulate her for becoming the Sinnoh League Champion.

After a few minutes of getting ready, she checked her Poketch. It was 7:50, ten minutes earlier than expected. She put on her hat and headed out the door.

"Mom, I'm off!" Hikari exclaimed, as she opened the front door.

"Ah, Hikari! Wait just a moment!" Her mother power-walked over to her, causing Hikari to not take another step outside. She held a small, lavender box, giving it to her daughter.

"What's this?" Hikari opened the box, finding three homemade rice balls, freshly made. "Rice balls?"

"That's right! Eat it if you ever feel hungry. I also made your favorite." Ayako gave her a wink as Hikari put the snack in her bag. "Have a great time, dear!"

"Thanks, Mom!" She waved goodbye, and then headed down Route 201, where a certain blonde boy was waiting for her by the Lake.

* * *

><p>Out on Shinji Lake, Jun began to ponder, pacing around the tree where he and Hikari played when they were little. He scratched his head, letting out a sigh.<p>

"Gah! I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't feel so uneasy right now!" He screamed his lungs out, and his echo can be heard throughout the Lake. It may seem like an easy outing to Shinji Lake, but Jun had other things planned in his mind. He saw a stone on the grass and threw it on to the lake.

"_Calm down, calm down! Remember why you're here…that's right! This is where I'm going to tell her tonight_!" He thought to himself, but then he slouched down to the ground, lost in his own thoughts.

"_But…if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same way…then our friendship would be ruined_."

Jun took another pebble and threw it to the lake.

"_But if I __**don't**__ tell her…how will I know if she feels the same way about me_?"

He laughed to himself, as he looked down to his lap.

"Hahaha…I'm talking to myself right now…how uncool."

There were no more pebbles on the grass.

He flinched, hearing the sound of footsteps on the grass. Wondering who it was, he stood up, and hid behind a tree. It was too dark to see who it was, and Jun quickly held onto his Pokeball belt.

"Who's there?" Jun yelled, coming out behind the tree and jumping in front of the person.

"**Uwah!"**

They both bumped into each other, and fell onto the ground.

"Oww! What was _that_? I demand a compensation for bumping into me! Pay within the next ten seconds!" He quickly got up from the floor, pointing his finger directly on the person he bumped into. "Nine seconds left! Eight seconds left! Seven seconds left!"

As he kept on counting, the person, who was a girl, winced in pain.

"Ugh…Ah! Jun!" It was none other than Hikari, currently sitting down on the earth she crashed into.

"Huh? Hikari! You're late, you know." Realizing that it was Hikari he ran into, he reached his hand out to her, helping her stand up.

"How long have you been waiting here?" She asked, wiping the dust off her red coat.

"Hmm…" He put his hand under his chin, and began tapping his foot. "I'm not quite sure."

"Well, I can tell you're earlier than me, haha." Hikari smiled at him, and took out a white handkerchief to wipe Jun's cheek. "You got some dirt on your face."

Jun's lip twitched, and he gently took the handkerchief from Hikari's hand. "I can wipe it myself, you know."

He wiped his whole face, trying to hide his flustered look. He folded the white cloth and gave it back to her. She clenched her hand with Jun's, lightly pushing it to his chest.

"You can keep it." She went on walking to the side road of Shinji Lake. "Um…would you like go for a walk? It's the night and all…"

Jun blinked, and then nodded. "Sure." He went up to her, walking next to Hikari.

* * *

><p>Eventually, they arrived at the edge of Shinji Lake, right next to the tree. Both Jun an Hikari sat down next to each other on the grass. The night was still young, and the lake was shining, as if it was a pure crystal.<p>

"This is really nice." Hikari commented, and then she looked up in the sky. "Jun! Look up in the sky!" She pointed her finger up, smiling.

He looked up, and he saw the night sky, covered in darkness, with over a million starts shining. "Wow…" Amazed by the astronomy, he smiled upon the gazing stars. He was even more amazed that he was sharing this moment with his best friend, Hikari.

"They're so beautiful…" She murmured. The stars were amazing. She's always seen the night sky, but she never took the time to actually take a look. Hikari was so busy filling the Pokedex for Professor Nanakamado that she didn't realize it.

Both Hikari and Jun both kept staring at the sky, and about a few minutes later, Jun's neck started to ache, so he looked back down to the ground. He rubbed the back of his neck, wincing in pain. "Egh…"

Hikari looked back at him, and had a small smile on her lips. "You okay?" She giggled, and then pulled her knees to her chest.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He replied back, letting out a bored yawn. All of a sudden, the hideous sound of hunger was heard. It came from Jun's stomach. He held his stomach and laughed.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, tilting her head. "I'm guessing you didn't eat yet."

"What? This is nothing! I can go without food for a day! Believe me, this is no big deal!" Jun was being stubborn, and after he was done talking, his stomach growled once more, this time, it was louder.

Hikari sighed, and then she rummaged through her bag, finding the box her mom gave her. "Here." She gave the box to Jun, who seemed dumbfounded by it.

"What's this for?" He asked, staring at the small package.

"Open it."

He opened the box, and saw three rice balls packed inside it.

"It's rice balls." She explained, putting her bag down. "My mom gave it to me just in case I got hungry. You can have some, if you like."

Jun nodded at her, and then took a rice ball. He took a bite of the rice, and started eating it. "Mm…this is good!"

"I know, right?" She took a rice ball from the box, which was sitting on his lap. Likewise, she took a bite and her taste buds were satisfied. "Mom makes the best rice balls ever!"

Jun laughed, he couldn't help himself. Knowing that he was with Hikari all alone, it was a perfect night for him. Hikari smiled back at him, and finished eating her snack.

* * *

><p>After finishing their snack, Hikari closed the box, putting it back in her bag. She saw Jun lying down on the grass, looking back at the stars. This way, he wouldn't have to hurt his neck by looking up.<p>

Hikari took of her hat to join him, lying down next to him.

"Hey, Jun…" She started to speak, constantly gazing at the glittering sky.

"Yeah, Kari?" He looked right at her, whose eyes were not staring at him.

"I actually had a great time with you. Not that I _don't _enjoy being with you…It's just that…" Hikari sat up from the grass, her cheeks were turning pink. "Being the champion is cool and all, but sometimes it gets a bit boring."

"What?" He sprung up from the grass, and he stared at her with a confused look. "_How _could being a Sinnoh League Champion be _boring_?"

"Don't get me wrong, but…it's the same every day. I always wait for a challenger to have a battle with me, and then I always end up winning."

"That's a good thing!" Jun exclaimed. "That means you're the toughest trainer in Sinnoh!"

"I know…but it's too cliché, you get it?" She crossed her legs together. "I miss battling gym leaders…and I also miss traveling around Sinnoh, instead of being in one place."

He nodded at her. "Yeah… I guess it _does _make you feel a little lonely…"

"I deserve a break, for once! You know, to get away from everything."

"_Everything_?" Jun added, looking at her, dumbfounded.

"Well, not _everything_. I do enjoy battling new trainers who come to the Pokemon League." She looked at her bracelet. "But I miss the life of a regular trainer. Just think…One day, I'm an ordinary girl, and the next day, I'm the Sinnoh League Champion." Hikari let out a depressed sigh, as her blue eyes narrowed sadly. Jun laid back down and looked back up at the sky.

"Kari, I hate to say this, but you're over exaggerating."

She flinched, and looked back at him. Jun took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "You know…It's weird for me to say this, but even though it seems like things are the same every day, things _will _change." He just kept on dazing at the stars, and eventually, there were three shining starts that formed a triangle, just like the Legendary Pokemon Trio. "Also…it kind of reminded me of the time in Eichi Lake, where I fought that Jupiter lady…it made me realize that Pokemon Battles isn't about winning or losing."

He looked at Hikari, giving her a smile. "It's about becoming stronger to protect one another."

Hikari became flustered in the inside, seeing Jun smile made her heart pound loudly. She held on to her chest, as she looked down at him.

"I couldn't do that back then because I was weak."

"That's not true-" She exclaimed, but then, Jun gestured his hand up, telling her to shush. "It's hard to admit, but that lady was right. But because of that, I've become way stronger."

The blonde sat up from the grass to stretch his arms. "I also have a person to protect."

This struck Hikari's curiosity. "Really?" She asked, leaning towards him. "Who is it?"

Jun's lips grinned as he held on to Hikari's white scarf. "It's _you_." He gently yanked her scarf so that her lips met his, giving her a kiss. He closed his eyes, while Hikari's remained open. Her face was sweating bullets, she was completely red as a freshly picked apple! She reached out for Jun's shoulder and gently pushed him away from her. Once their lips have parted, Hikari was hyperventilating, as she touched her lips, which had made contact with Jun's.

"J-Jun! What was-"

"_That _was for bumping into me, Kari." He gave her a wink, and smiled. "You know what that means, right?"

Hikari, who was speechless for quite a while, felt that her lips were tingled, as she looked up at Jun.

"Does that mean…"

"Yes. I love you."

Those words just hit Hikari. Knowing that her best friend was in love with her just struck her, without knowing what to do, she covered her face, hiding her blush.

"R-Really? You truly mean it?" She asked, despite her voice being muffled.

"Yes." He nodded.

Hikari's embarrassed look turned into a smile as tears came out from her eyes. She leaped over his body, as they both fell onto the ground.

"O-Oi! What was that for?"

"I just bumped into you _again_." Hikari said, grinning at Jun. "You know what _that_ means?"

Jun, who was astonished, smiled back at her again. "I think I _do_."

* * *

><p>They were both under the tree, sitting next to each other, staring at the Lake.<p>

"You know what, Jun?" She asked, still gazing at the sparkling Lake.

"Hmm?"

"We should do this _more often_." Hikari smiled, as she let out a huge yawn. "It's not every day I get to spend more time with you…" She rested her head against Jun's shoulder, a pleasure for him.

"Yeah. It was fun, wasn't it?" He smiled upon the sky, as the stars continued to glow.

"Yeah…" Her voice was getting a little tired, as she her soft mumbles faded into the calm breaths of slumber.

Upon hearing her voice, he looked over at her, seeing her blue hair spilled over closed eyes and a slightly parted mouth. Jun can clearly hear Hikari's breathing in her sleep, and he had a smile spreading across his face, knowing that his friend, or as from now,_ lover_, had a cute image.

He rested his head on top of hers, shutting his own eyes. "Good night, Kari…"

* * *

><p>The next morning, you can hear the Mukkuru chirping, and it is the break of dawn. The air was so crisp, and that dark, night sky, disappeared into the blue skies.<p>

This, in particular, woke up Jun from his sleep. He was always the first one to wake up, and would usually go over to his friend's house and do the same. But he couldn't move very well. Not when your friend happens to be resting on your shoulder.

Jun smiled down upon Hikari, who has yet to be awakened. He checked his Poketch, curious about the time. "7:30, huh…?" He chuckled softly, and looked at the horizon. "So we crashed in here…haha."

He also happened to noticed Hikari's Pokedex, hanging out of her bag. Jun picked up the device and started looking through it carefully. Realizing that the volume was on high, he quickly turned it down.

"Wow…" Jun was speechless. He was truly amazed on how Hikari was able to meet so many Pokemon. And even more amazed that she got all the data there.

He noticed Hikari grunt in her sleep, as her eyes start to open. She was wide awake and she noticed that she was still in Shinji Lake. The bluenette sat up and just stared at the lake, dumbfounded.

"Yo!" Jun exclaimed, holding up a 'victory' sign. She flinched, and then saw that Jun was still here. "You awake already? Morning!" They both got up from the grass, ready to head back to Futaba Town.

He stretched his arms, while Hikari picked up her bag, wiping off any excess dirt on it.

"Should we head back now?" Hikari asked, holding her bag.

"Yeah, I think we should." And with that, they both started walking back to Futaba Town.

"_My mom's gonna kill me_…" Hikari thought, which caused her to be nervous and feel even more uneasy. "_I'd never thought I would be this late…oh wells_."

Eventually, Jun and Hikari went their separate ways, well, into their homes, to be more specific. Before going to her house, Hikari gave Jun a kiss on the cheek, and Jun twitched, touching his cheek.

"That's for last night. I had a great time." She gave him a wink, and waved goodbye. "See you!" He saw her back, as she walked away from him.

He looked at his hand, and clenched it tightly. Jun's face had a great smile, as he headed back into his house.

Meanwhile, Hikari was being lectured by Ayako, who was surprised to see her stay out late last night. She somewhat felt ashamed, but at the same time, enjoyed it.

"Sorry, Mom…I actually fell asleep there…but Jun was still there!" She tried to explain her words, but it feels like she twisted them.

"Well, don't let it happen again, okay?" Ayako had her arms crossed, as she looked down on her daughter.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Hikari opened her bag, looking for the box her mom gave her. It was empty and it had bits of rice in there. "Here. It was delicious. Jun had some as well." She smiled, and returned the box to Ayako.

"Thanks, Mom." She started going upstairs, into her room.

Ayako looked at the box, and saw that the box was empty. Her face had a smile, realizing that she had feelings for Jun all along.

"Ah, young love…" She muttered, closing the small lavender box.

* * *

><p>AN: So? How as it? :D I know, kind of weird, right? I haven't written a fanfiction in such a long time. x_x" I wanted to get this done last night, but I had to sleep. I will also post this fanfiction on my deviantart account as well. C: This was actually going to have more chapters, but I decided to leave it as a oneshot. I will do my best to write more fanfics as I can. I'm not sure if I did some fluff, but I hope I did it~ x3 And as for the song, you should listen to it! Sometimes songs give me inspiration to write, and that's exactly what I did here!

Please review and thank you for reading! ^^


End file.
